Shadows Fury
by Sessh0umaru01
Summary: The summary is about a hitman who is tracking down Vash the stampede but runs into some trouble...In Progress! Please review this is my first story ever!


Shadow FuryTrigun Fanfic

Chapter 1

We can see Bryan Entering a huge mansion.  
"Hey your late again! You were supposed to meet me at 6:30 it is 7:10!" Said a fat man in his mid fifties. He was bald and had an Italian accent.  
"So who is it you want me to hit this time Al?" said a man in a deep and mysterious voice  
"Objective is to kill Paul Winter. He lives in Winter city. Long drive there. I want him to suffer. Do you understand? He screwed us so many times!"  
"Paul Winter? Alright. But wasn't that task given to Ruben?"  
"He failed. He couldn't take Paul's guards. He was able only kill 2. He was too afraid to come back since he failed. Heh, while your there if you see Ruben kill him too."  
"Where's my ride there then?"  
Ehhh. Running short on money right now sorry. We can't provide you with transportation this time. You gotta do this on your own, sorry kiddo." Said Al who was now smoking a cigar in his white suit and hat.  
Bryan was now staring coldly at Al. Making Al shiver.  
"Hey! I'm sorry jeez stop staring at me like that! I will double your payment then alright? Just stop staring at me its freakin' me out here!"  
Bryan didn't say a word and left the building. The building he left was a huge mansion. 

Bryan then starting walking towards Winter City. A couple hundred miles away  
While walking at the end of the town he was leaving, a poster was on one of the stores it read: "Vash the Stampede Strikes again! Destroying the peaceful town of" ... He skipped down to the part where it said 4 people with purple bandanas around there heads were reported to be injured  
Bryan cussed to himself I can't believe this. Al is going to be so mad when he finds out 4 of his men are injured. He will probably tell me to hunt Vash next. I need a good challenge anyways

Bryan then took his gun out and started shooting in the air. People leapt out of there cars in fear!  
"Stupid fools" Bryan said aloud to the people running. He got into one of the cars and started driving into the sunset towards Winter City.

Chapter 2

"This is total bullcrap" said Bryan aloud to himself. He was now sweating a lot. He was driving straight through the desert it seemed like.

Could have at least provided me with transportation. Fast transportation  
Bryan was swearing under his breath.  
"Sending ME the legendary hitman to kill a weakling like Paul Winter. He can't fight at all and his so called Professional Guards cant do crap either. This will be way too easy."  
Bryan could see the huge city of Winter now. He still had a way to go but he could at least still see it.  
So hot out here

We see Paul Winter now he just now got out of his huge Limo. It looks as if he's heading into his building.  
"Agent 2 and 5 go and check the perimeter for possible threats!" Said a grumpy Paul Winter. He had Silver hair and a white suit. He had a silver suitcase in his hands. "Al's men could be here ya never know!"  
"You talking' about me?" Paul and his guards looked and saw Bryan.  
"Oh, crap! Guards take him down!"  
"Now the fun begins!" yelled Bryan!.  
Paul's guards started shooting at Bryan but here dodged and jumped into the air very high.  
"Boss I can't see him, the suns blinding me!" Said a guard  
"AHHH! Shoot in the air then you fools! Try and hit him at least!"  
Paul's guards started firing randomly at the sun now hoping to hit Bryan.  
"Now time to unleash my FURY!" Bryan could see Paul's guards very clearly up in the air so he shot all 6 of them. Bryan then landed back on his feet.  
"Hey! He's right there shoot him you fools!" Said Paul.  
All of Paul's guards were standing motionless.  
"I said shoot him!" Said Paul very scared now.  
Then all of a sudden all 6 of his guards fell down. Clearly dead.  
"What the..." Said Paul shocked. "You're fast" Said Paul petrified.

"Hey get up you!" Said a man  
"What do you want..."  
"There's a gunfight going outside!"  
"WHAT? Crap Al sent someone to get me!" Said Ruben who was asleep in the bar when all of this was going on.  
Ruben then got up and ran out the door.

"Good bye Paul." Said Bryan and he shot Paul in the head.  
Bryan then noticed Ruben running away and ran after him.  
"HEY!" Bryan then ran after Ruben.  
"SCREW YOU! YOU WERE SENT TO KILL ME! GET AWAY FROM ME YOUR FREAK!" Ruben was running as fast as he could now.  
"Stop! You want to die the hard way then? Fine so be it. I was going to have quick and painless like Paul's. Right in the head that's all!" Yelled Bryan to Ruben.  
They were both running as fast as they could. Ruben starting running right in the desert.  
Ruben looked behind him and saw Bryan catching up.  
"Shit!" Said Ruben under his breath.  
Ruben turned around and ran right into a man in a red coat and fell down.  
"Oh hey you should watch where you're going! You alright there?" Ruben was rubbing his head and looked up and saw he had yellow hair, and he was wearing yellow glasses in a red trenchcoat.  
"Hey you okay?" and he put out his hand for Ruben to grab. "Let me help you up!"  
Ruben took his and stood up.  
"Your Vash the Stampede?"  
"Uhhhh..well..thats what they call me!" Said Vash.  
Ruben turned around and saw Bryan. Bryan stopped running and was catching his breath.  
"Wow you run fast Ruben!" Said Bryan huffing and puffing.  
"Hey whose...that..is that...VASH THE STAMPEDE?" Said Bryan.  
"Well.umm.Hey whats your name?"  
"Please help me Vash! This man is trying to kill me. I will pay you money!" Said Ruben begging.  
"You are trying to kill this innocent man?" Said Vash  
He failed his mission. He has to die, thats the rules." Said Bryan  
Who are you to decide who lives or who dies? Said Vash angrily.  
I dont. Al Garelli does though. He gives me the money I kill whoever he says" Said Bryan who now pulled out both his guns. He seemed ready for a gunfight. "Heh funny Vash telling me not to kill innocents when he killed thousands of them when he destroyed July."  
This angered Vash.  
"You're a hitman?"  
"Yes. I am. I was sent to kill Paul Winter and Ruben."  
"You already killed someone today? Paul Winter?"  
Bryan now had a sick smile on his face. "Why yes I did. 'twas fun too!"  
"You sick person! How could you! You will pay for this!"  
"Oh what? You gonna kill me?"  
"No. I am going to disarm you and make you stop!"   
"Well lets have ourselves a gunfight. Lets make it fun now shall we? You're the legendary gunslinger after all."  
Bryan then jumped in the air. "READY TO DIE VASH?"  
Vash pushed Ruben out of the way and said "Get out of here and take cover!"  
Ruben ran back to Winter City.

CHAPTER 3

Recap: Bryan Fury and Vash finally meet its time for a showdown!. Bryan jumped in the air. "You ready to die VASH?"

Bryan Fury jumped into the sky, the sun blinding Vash as he looked up. "Wow he can jump pretty high!" he said aloud, not even a note of fear in his voice.

Bryan who was high than the clouds with eyes like a hawk, could see Vash on the surface even though he was so high up. He's just standing there… I could shoot him dead right now… is this really the great "Vash the Stampede" ? He didn't even take out his weapon yet! Heh what a fool! This will be way too easy!) Bryan thought. Now Bryan took aim with the huge Shadow his best gun much better than Fury. (No need to waste both Shadow and Fury's bullets to kill this fool!) Bryan started firing rapidly. But each time he shot Vash dodged! (What the hell? Who does he think he is! He's DANCING!) Indeed it did look like Vash was just dancing. (How dare he mock me like that!) This …angered Bryan very greatly, Then before a blink of an eye he drew Fury out and started firing like a madman shooting so fast. But Bryan failed to notice that he was falling back to Earth and Vash took that to his advantage. While Bryan was firing Vash quickly, while Bryan landed hardly on the ground, Make him fall on his knees, Vash so very quickly it looked like only a shade of red, Vash pulled out his weapon and put it to Bryan's head behind him. "Well that was fun while it lasted!" Vash laughed his very merry and happy laugh. (How could I lose to a fool like him? He was…dancing…) "Okay drop your weapons now please" Vash said so heroically it sounded as if he was making a joke. (I can't believe this…I failed…I can't go back to Al…I must kill him…. Or have him kill me…the shame is too much…) "I SAID DROP YOU WEAPONS MISTER!" Vash said now almost seriously. "Just shoot me! Can't you see I have my pride?" Bryan now standing up said furiously. "Shoot me you coward! The great Vash can't even kill?" Bryan now was laughing. "The great mass murderer Vash who destroyed the city of July, can't even kill a man who tried to kill him?" Bryan was now laughing maniacally. "Heh Vash, your nothing!" Bryan then went for his gun but then before his eyes he felt a pain in his chest then he noticed he was gushing out out blood…He was shot! "What the hell…" Bryan was now putting his hands on his chest and then looked at his bloody hands in disbelief "You actually… shot me… I didn't see it in you…being a hitman I can usually read people good…." Bryan collapsed. But before he blacked out he realized how could Vash shoot him in the chest when Vash was behind him? He looked up and saw Ruben with 3 other agents in black suits and sunglasses with guns pointed at him. Then he blacked out.

Stay tuned for another episode of Shadow Fury! Lol always wanted to say that  Anyways, I finally decided to continue on with this story. I know it sucks people it is my very first fanfic or even attempt at a story. So please rate and message and tell me what you think please :P And I could use a few tips too ya know :D Oh and sorry for the shortness Chapter 4 should be much longer.

Chapter 4

"Throw them over there!" Bryan heard a mans voice right after he regained consciousness. Bryan opened his eyes and noticed he was in chains in what seemed like some sort of dungeon or torture chamber. He started studying the area, it was a natural instinct of hitmen to study your surroundings. "Okay definitely no windows" he whispered to himself.

"Well of course they wouldn't put us into a place with windows!" and Bryan turned to his side and noticed Vash was tied up in chains right next to him smiling his usual smile when he's in danger.

"They got you too?"

"Of course they got me too! You think I just came back here myself?"

"That Ruben did this! He shot me…" Then Bryan looked down to his chest and noticed he was not wearing a shirt and that he was bandaged.

"Ruben? You mean the guy right over there?" And Vash pointed to the wall in front of them and surely enough there was Ruben tied in chains also.

"The hell…? Why are you here Ruben? I saw you with those agents! You shot me you bastard! Just wait until we're out of here!" yelled Bryan

"Yep I decided to put myself into chains just for the hell of it"

"Then tell me why were you with those agents?"

"Well you must have blacked out or just plain not have noticed that they had a gun to my back. They were taking me hostage also"

"I have no idea whats going on…"

"Well either do us! You have been out for quite a long time!" Ruben said fast

Vash was being unusually quiet not saying a word just sitting there as if he was thinking deeply or in some type of trance. Bryan then started looking around the dungeon some more. Tons of thoughts just rushing through his mind. (How did they get Vash here? I couldn't even stop him…These agents must be pretty damn powerful…With all my gun power and agile I couldn't stop Vash, yet these agents that come out of no where stop me the legendary hitman, Ruben another famous hitman, and Vash the 10,000,000 double dollar man who destroyed the entire city of July!) Then Bryan started studying Ruben, this so called famous hitman, Ruben had dark long black hair, a scar on his right cheek, brown eyes, tanned skin, and he was a drunkard. Ruben was wearing a black leather jacket with a T-shit underneath, combat boots, and black pants. Then Bryan started studying the legendary Vash the Stampede, he didn't look like any threat whatsoever. He expected a much meaner and stronger looking man. (I can't believe HE beat me…)

"Where are they you say?" Bryan heard a man's voice down the hall. And by the sound of the voice he guessed that the man was a tall, medium built, disciplined man

"Right down the hall, Captain." He heard another voice this time from a much younger man. He guessed this other man was shorter than the "Captain" and probably very skinny with few muscles.

"What cell number" he heard the Captain's voice again.

"Cell number 47, sir" This time he heard a different voice, a woman's. And again he guessed that she was a average height woman, a shy but kind person. It was his hitman nature to guess other people like he was doing. He heard their steps coming closer and he guessed that they should be there extremely soon.

"Here's the keys sir" and Bryan looked up and saw the 3 people. All in a suit except for the girl she was in a military uniform. They unlocked the door and walked in.


End file.
